Cancelling Plan
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sore itu Satsuki datang ke kantor Daiki dengan perkataan mengejutkan: dia ingin membatalkan rencana yang sudah mereka susun sejak jauh-jauh hari. / Canon /


A/N 1: beware of the ... cheesiness...?

**.**

* * *

**Cancelling Plan**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, T, Family/Romance

© kazuka, december 30th, 2013

**.**

"_Sore itu Satsuki datang ke kantor Daiki dengan perkataan mengejutkan: dia ingin membatalkan rencana yang sudah mereka susun sejak jauh-jauh hari."_

**.**

**.**

Pada pukul setengah lima sore; matahari mulai menuruni lazuardi, awan-awan di barat sudah siap menyambut. Bagi Daiki, ini waktunya untuk segera merampungkan segala berkas pekerjaan, menandatangani dokumen yang sempat diabaikannya tadi pagi, serta membereskan mejanya yang sudah seberantakan tempat yang baru saja dijadikan para tikus pesta disko semalaman.

Dalam sebuah rutinitas yang teratur, sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit dari waktu ini, biasanya seseorang akan mengetuk pintu ruang personalnya dan memenuhi ruangannya dengan cerita-cerita tentang kantornya (yang berjarak hanya satu blok dari tempat Daiki bekerja), menunggu pukul lima tepat agar mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Seribut apapun wanita itu membicarakan proyek pekerjaannya, Daiki hanya akan mengiyakan sambil menarikan pulpennya di atas dokumen. Sepanjang apapun kisahnya, Daiki akan tetap mendengarkan. Seaneh apapun ceritanya, Daiki akan tetap tertawa pada bagian dimana si penuturnya tertawa juga.

Karena perempuan itu adalah Aomine Satsuki.

Tapi beda dengan hari ini. Ketika satu kalimat meluncur dari mulut Satsuki tak lama setelah dia melangkah masuk dan menyebutkan nama Daiki dengan nada panjang, Daiki mengerutkan alisnya, terperangah, dan pulpen diletakkannya dengan cukup kasar di atas kertas proposal itu.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau tadi mendengarku, Dai-_chan_."

"Maksudku—" Daiki berucap tak percaya. "Kau serius?"

"Lima kali lipat lebih serius dari pada yang kau lihat di wajahku," Satsuki tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-gigi depannya hampir tampil seluruhnya. Sesaat, Daiki teringat waktu mereka kecil dulu, saat ibu Daiki memberikan Satsuki gulali yang sewarna rambut gadis itu, dia akan tertawa semanis itu.

"Mubazir, Satsuki."

"Tapi kurasa kita bisa menghemat banyak hal, kalau dihitung-hitung. Kalau tidak percaya, tadi di kantor aku sudah menghitungnya. Ini, ada coret-coretannya, mau lihat?" Satsuki sudah akan membongkar tas tangannya jika Daiki tidak menolak langsung dengan gestur tangan.

"Kau ... benar-benar tidak bercanda?"

"Iya."

Tidak ada keraguan terpeta dari setiap senti rinci wajah Satsuki. Daiki belum bisa menjawab apapun.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Satsuki telah tidur nyenyak di balik selimut merah kesayangan mereka ketika Daiki berdiri sambil memandangi dua lembar tiket di atas nakas. Dapat dipastikan kertas itu besok akan mendarat di tempat sampah dan Daiki harus menelepon maskapai bahwa dua tiket penerbangan menuju Bali, Indonesia, untuk dua hari lagi, harus dibatalkan karena alasan pribadi.

Ah, padahal tujuannya Bali. Destinasi eksotis yang diimpikan Daiki semenjak memulai niatnya untuk mempersunting Satsuki. Pantai yang indah. Sunset yang cantik. Garis pesisir dengan pasir yang menggelitik jari-jemari kaki. Berlarian dengan Satsuki di sana. Menangkap pinggang mungilnya kemudian mencium pipinya yang menggemaskan, yang berkilau dijatuhi sinar emas matahari sore. Memeluknya terus dalam setiap langkah kembali ke _resort_. Semua tinggal khayalan.

Semua karena rencana Satsuki mengubah tujuan bulan madu (yang tertunda) mereka.

Daiki sudah harus bersabar selama setengah tahun ini karena bulan madu mereka terpaksa tertunda sebab kesibukan kantor mereka begitu merajalela, sekarang dia harus bersabar lagi mengikuti keinginan Satsuki?

Cukup menyebalkan juga.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jadi ...

... di sinilah mereka. Satu kilometer dari rumah kerabat nenek Satsuki di pelosok dekat Akita, di atas padang ilalang. Tidak ada _cottage_ yang menghadap langsung ke sunset, tidak ada buih ombak yang berdesir memenuhi pendengaran, tidak ada laut biru untuk dipandang. Semua hijau dan putih. Ditambah awan dan atap biru luas di atas kepala.

Mereka menginap di villa kecil yang disewakan kerabat nenek Satsuki, bukan ruang hotel atau _resort_ yang sejuk. Halaman belakangnya adalah padang rumput, bukan hamparan pasir. Angin yang berhembus bukan angin berbau garam, tapi lebih pada embusan yang beraroma rumput basah dan embun pagi.

Tidak bisa bohong, Daiki masih agak kecewa.

"Naaah, ini yang indah!" Satsuki berlari menjauh dari Daiki. "Ilalangnya cantik sekali! Dai-_chan_, kutiup ya!" dia memetik satu, kemudian mencubit kelopak-kelopak halusnya dan menerbangkannya ke arah Daiki.

(Dasar—sebut Daiki—bukannya dulu kau juga begitu ingin pergi ke Bali dan memimpikan pantai-pantai serta tempat spa di sana?)

Daiki hanya berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan terselip di dalam saku, mengiringi Satsuki yang berlari seperti bocah.

Rambut panjang Satsuki menari, melambai-lambai ketika kaki jenjangnya melompat-lompat melewati padang rumput. Daiki diingatkan pada tarian kelopak sakura yang dirayu angin untuk diajak kesana-kemari tiap musim semi tiba.

Manis juga.

Daiki tersenyum.

(Tentulah, itu istrimu, Aomine Daiki. Jangan bilang kau baru menyadari aura manisnya.)

Sesekali Satsuki menemukan dandelion dan meniupkannya untuk Daiki lagi. Ada beberapa anak-anak dandelionnya yang sampai pada target—menggelitik pipi Daiki dengan jari-jari halusnya—namun ada pula yang lolos, pergi mengangkasa terbawa angin.

Melihat tawa Satsuki, Daiki mulai meluluh. Rasanya seperti melihat sebuah kemenangan basket yang begitu menjanjikan di depannya, dia menjadi begitu senang memandang Satsuki yang bergembira di padang rumput, _setting_ tempat bulan madu yang mendadak diinginkan perempuan itu.

Yah, mungkin aksi mengalahnya memberikan rasa bahagia tersendiri untuknya.

Satsuki kelihatan agak kelelahan berlari, itu yang dibaca Daiki dari gerakan Satsuki. Tak lama, wanita itu menarik tangan Daiki, duduk di atas rumput yang lebih pendek, batang kurus ilalang memagari mereka. "Duduk, yuk! Capek, nih."

"Siapa suruh lari-larian seperti bocah."

Satsuki tertawa renyah. Jarinya memetik satu batang ilalang yang tak terlalu tinggi, meraup bunga putih kapasnya dan memain-mainkannya dia antara jari-jarinya.

"Aku senang," aku Satsuki.

"Kalau tidak senang, kupaksa kau ikut ke Bali sekarang," sahut Daiki malas.

Lagi-lagi Satsuki tertawa. "Habisnya, anakmu tiba-tiba mau mengubah tujuan liburan orang tuanya. Dia bilang padaku diam-diam kalau dia mau ke padang rumput."

Daiki mengantuk. Ingin sekali merebahkan diri di sini dan tidur sampai puas. Nyaman sekali untuk bermalas-malasan. Ah, pilihan Satsuki bagus juga, rupanya.

Tapi Daiki tertegun. Apalagi Satsuki mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum misterius.

"Hah, kau bilang apa, Satsuki?"

"Kau mendengarnya, Dai-_chan_. Aku tahu itu."

"Jadi—" suara Daiki meninggi karena hampir tidak percaya.

"Iya. Makanya dokter melarangku pergi jauh-jauh dengan pesawat terbang."

"Heh, dasar, belum apa-apa sudah kelihatan cerewetnya. Mirip sekali dengan ibunya," Daiki menyambar Satsuki, membawa tubuh Satsuki untuk sama-sama berbaring di atas rumput yang harum, menciumnya sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen memisahkan mereka, kemudian mereka saling melingkarkan tangan satu sama lain, memandangi langit yang bersih dan membayangkan banyak hal menyenangkan yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bersama-sama.

Untuk jadi ayah yang baik, harus mengalah dulu, ya, tidak, Daiki?

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N 2: satu; saya tahu, saya begitu tidak kreatif karena rasanya entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya saya pakai tema newly-married couple who are expecting for their very first child, yeah, kayaknya hampir tiap fandom yang saya pegang selalu saya bikinin fic dengan tema beginian hiks soalnya tema begini bisa jadi ladang fluffiness yang luar biasa, sih. saya frustasi akan kurangnya fic fluff aomomo makanya saya bikin sendiri ehe ehe ehe.

dua; saya terlalu cinta dandelion, dan sangat suka mendeksripsikannya, makanya dandelion pun jadi prompt fic ini lalalala

tiga; ini ide mendadak and i typed the words on phone. jadi maaf ya kalo ceritanya pasaran ehehehe i just cant bear myself posting it #nyengirkuda

thanks sudah membaca o/. #kabur


End file.
